Pain In My Aft
by AlleyAutobot12
Summary: Beast Wars Reader-Insert with Mr. Rattrap. This time, you, the reader, get sick and tired of his rudeness and take a stand up to him. R&R! Hope ya enjoy!


You hated to admit it, but you had a crush on the Maximal genius. Sure, he's sarcastic and rude most of the time, but you learned to accept those qualities by now. You were sarcastic at time, but you were never trying to be rude, only nice and funny. Out if everyone in the base, you were the kindest and sweetest human around. Facting that, you were the ONLY human in the base period. You were a time traveler in fact, which was funny as to how you got here in the first place. You were trying to get home to your time period, then for stuck here, landing you in the middle of the ware between the Maximals and Predacons. You treated your new teammates with the utter most respect, and they gave you respect back. You never got mad, but always stayed cool, calm, and collective.

Who were you? You were (f/n) (m/n) (l/n), Autobot time-traveler of the future and an expert at many things. Your objective: Help the Maximals, fix the past, and return home in one peace. Can't get simpler then that objective. You were grateful Optimus took you in after you great help against the Predacons, although, Rattrap did disagree at this, but he never spoke up against his leader, still, he had his own thoughts.

Right now, you walked down the halls of the ship Axalon, listening to (Favorite Song.) on your (Inset favorite music playing device. Laptop does not count folks!). As you listened to your song, you noticed Rattrap walk your way, stopping before you saw him, pausing your song, smiling cheerfully. "Howdy Rattrap, lovely day isn't it!" You say brightly as he made a fake gagging noise. You noticed this, looking down a bit.

"What's up now? Did I hurt your feelings?"

"No, I just wanna know why your always so mean to ME and no one else."

"Because.. Your so.. Nice all the time."

"Why? Is that a problem!" You suddenly raise your voice, not realizing Dinobot was listening to your argument, sighing sadly. "I never said it was!" Rattrap says as you huff and puff. "Your acting like it is such a problem! I can't stand the way your so sweet and such, makes me so sick!" He says as you both remain quiet as you stood there, shocked.

Your (e/c) began to swell up in tears. These weren't the fake tears you usually pulled on Optimus to let you help him and the others in their missions. "Well, I CAN'T handle your jerky attitude! I also can't STAND your rude remarks you always give to me, and you wanna know what else!" You raised your voice for the first time in your life, leaving Rattrap and Dinobot speechless, never seeing you raise your voice ever.

"(Name.), I.."

"No, just.. Leave me alone.." You say before running off from him, sobbing as you ran past Dinobot as well, who growled at Rattrap. "You really screwed up this time Rat.. Big time.." He said, going to follow you to make you feel better as Rattrap sighed, pounding a fist on the metal wall.

"Man... She can be such a pain in the aft.. But, this is my fault, I have to go apologize."

Rattrap says, sighing as you left yourself in your room, sobbing loudly. Dinobot walked in, and, with you thinking it was Rattrap, had a pillow thrown at him. "JUST LEAVE YOU JERK!" You shout once more, sniffling as Dinobot let the pillow hit and fall off his face.

"(Name.)... Are you OK?"

"Do I look OK?! That jerk just made me cry, and you ask if I'M OK?!"

You sat up, seeing him sit next to you as you sniffled loudly once more, shaking your head. "Why does he hate me Dinobot.. What did I do so wrong?" You ask him as his large hand rubbed your small human head, feeling sympathy for you. "He can't help it (Name.).. He's just who he is." Dinobot says as you sigh sadly. You looked up, seeing the Maximal standing at your door, arms folded.

"What do you want Rattrap? Came to yell at me more?" You asked him, seeing him cringe at that question.

"No.. I.. I wanna apologize."

"Oh, apologize! This ought to be FUN!" You say to Dinobot, laughing a bit. "He wants to apologize, Z  
TO ME! Alright, do it!" You say, sitting as you awaited his apology.

"(Name.).. I'm sorry for all the times I was mean and jerkish to you.. If I could turn back time for everything I've said and you've endured, I would do it. There are times when your a pain in the aft, but your a great friend to me." He said to you in the kindest way he could without barfing as you smiled, now crying tears of joy. "Oh.. Rattrap, that's so-Ha sweet." You say in a sniffling happy tone as he growled, walking off as Dinobot called him back in.

"You stay with her.. You did this, and your gonna make it right." He says to him, looking back to you as you smiled a bit, nodding as he nodded back, walking off. Rattrap, sighing, walked over toward you, sitting on your bed, prepared to make things right between you two.

-Half an hour Later-

Dinobot came back to check on you two, and walked in on a big surprise. You were snoozing on Rattrap's chest and Rattrap had his servos wrapped around you to protect you as Dino chuckled lightly, closing the door. "And he says (Name.) is a pain in his aft..." He says, walking toward the command center.

You knew it was true. Sometimes, you were a pain in his aft, but it was worth it. You were HIS pain in the aft, and that's what he enjoyed about you.


End file.
